Dipness and Bunny on a plane
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: This is a random idea I came up with whilst browsing through holiday stuff. It's basically Pip and Damien on a plane but there's a shortage of seats...Contains dip, bunny and slash. R&R!


**A/N- Hey guys and gals! This is a random oneshot I came up with and decided to post. I also have a couple of other small oneshots I might post but it depends when I'm allowed internet acess… Anyway this is mainly Dip but slight Bunny is involved, it's manly dip because that's my favourite pairing and they immediately came to mind but I also love 'Bunny so I thought why not put them in one together? Anyway read on, enjoy and review!**

The flight attendant was a plump woman who had a pair of horn rimmed glasses perched onto her long nose. She came up to Pip, Damien, Kenny and Butters and smiled apologetically. There was a smug smile on her face that would have made any hybrid owner proud.

"I'm sorry but we seem to be having a problem. Normally we would ask for some people to leave but the doors have already been shut and sealed so instead we may have to ask for a bit of co-operation. The plane is overcrowded and in most cases like this children would be moved but you appear to be the youngest passengers we have here. And I realise it's embarrassing slightly but as paying customers we would like to ask a small co-operational favour." She smiled, slyly. Damien smirked at her, already knowing what was coming next. Pip, Kenny and Butters however didn't.

"Are you going to eloberate on that?" Kenny asked. The woman put it bluntly this time.

"You have to share seats."

Pip's face went a bright pink as he glanced over to Damien who smirked back. Butters and Kenny were already practically sharing a seat so it didn't bother them. They nodded and the woman walked off. Kenny and Damien looked to their blonde best friends and held out their arms with identical smirks on their faces and cooed

"Pip…"

"Butters…"

Shyly the nervous blonde slid over to Kenny and stood in front of the parka clad boy. **(A/N- I'm going to do a very short paragraph in different POVS but the last part of the stoy will be in Damien's so it doesn't get confusing.) **

Kenny POV 

I frowned slightly when Butters didn't move. He looked so confused and adorable when he stood there.

"You need to kinda move, Ken." He murmured. I grinned when it dawned on me. He thought the seat was big enough for us to share! I let out a small chuckle because although we were both (to use cartman's words) hella skinny there was no way in unholy hell we'd both fit in it.

"But why do that when you can sit more comfortably?" I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into my lap so he was facing my righ and I nuzzled into his soft, blonde hair. It had grown out since elementary school and now covered most of his head in blonde, wavy locks. They were soft to the touch. He yelped when our bodies connected but otherwise made no noise other than a low hum of approval when I slung my other arm around his shoulder and pulled him to my chest. Almost as if he wasn't sure what to do he leaned into my parka and sighed happily.

Finally.

Butters POV.

I was so darn comfortable sat on Kenny's lap. He was warm and hugged me close like he was afraid to lose me. It was pretty sweet. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Pip wasn't sitting next to Damien but was sat up rigidly in his seat, a scarlet blush plastered over his face like a spilt bucket of red paint. Which reminds me I should've moved my paints before we left. Gosh darn it , I was going to be so grounded! The last things I saw before I fell asleep was Damien lifting Pip onto his lap. Although he did look uncomfortable he also looked happy and they both like each other so much already so it was ok. I looked up at Kenny and he smiled down at me like I was the best things in his life. I fell asleep happily and didn't have any nightmares like trucker butters does….

Pip POV 

Oh dear we had to share seats. Inside I was panicking but also happy. wasn't that what I wanted? To be closer to him? But this seemed the wrong way to go about it. Kenneth and Leopold were already (firmly settled) in each other's arms and fast asleep. I couldn't help but think of how cute they looked. Honestly it shocked me they weren't together. I glanced up at my best friend only to see him smirking at me. This could not be good….

Damien POV.

The thought of us two being that close made my core hum. Pip seemed slightly nervous and I wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe he didn't want to sit with me? On the other hands Butters and Kenny seemed happy and we were close than them. I was actually surprised those two weren't going for something like the nearest hotel room. It was pretty obvious.

"Pip." I whispered. He jumped slightly but otherwise didn't move and just stared at me with wide, blue eyes. He looked so innocent. Too innocent for my liking to be honest. But he was Pip after all. He didn't seem to be moving anytime soon so I took matters into my own hands. I snaked one arm around his waist then pulled him up and over the seat so he rested in my lap ,facing the seat in front of us. By now all of the other passengars including Butters and Kenny were fast asleep due to the delay and etc so the only ones awake were the pilot , co-pilot, Pip and me. I pulled him so close that I could feel the nervous, uneven rhythm of his heartbeat. My chest was pressed flat to his back and we were so close I could feel the embarrassment rolling off him in waves. I leaned my chin on the crook of his neck and he seized up. A low chuckle escaped my throat when he slowly leaned into my touch. Purposefully I breathed out onto his throat and he shivered. Like a feather I traced my lips from the crook of his neck to his jaw line.

"What are you doing?" Pip whispered. I breathed out slowly , once more he went silent. I leaned slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Piiip…" I dragged out his name as long as possible to see his reaction. I shrugged mentally as a small whimper escaped the brit.I angled my head again so I could get to his throat comfortably. I opened my mouth slightly to lightly graze my teeth over his pale skin. The slightly louder moan was all I needed to carry on. At a torturous pace I began to nip and bite at his sensitive skin. I hummed happily when my blonde tilted his head back further. Long slender fingers threaded into my hair. I whimpered slightly as he began to run his finger gently but urgently through my hair. We froze when a voice that wasn't the pilots or the co-pilots buzzed through the intercom.

"Damien if you're going to ravage Pip then make sure it's not in public! You may be the son of sin but that is going too far. Oh and Pip, don't let him persuade you into the airport toilets together. See you both when you get home." The intercom crackled and my dad's voice was gone. I sighed angrily and hugged the younger teen closer. No activity on the plane but when we got home however….


End file.
